Simplicity
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [WIP] A harsh rainy night leads the blue eyed prince, to an auburn haired damsel in distress. [Seto x Shizuka fluff]


**Author's Note:** A spur of the moment, thought out, one-shot May be a future fic. We'll see based on the reviews. Thought of this as I was brain storming and working on a different fic, which I was suppose to be writing and updating, and for the sake of my own health I won't tell you what fic it was, because I might find myself shouted at for not updating it instead. Meh, yes I am a lazy good for nothing. (Grumble) Anyway this is a simple, Seto/Shizuka one-shot. Don't like it—too bad. Flame me, don't care, CC me, and I might take it for consideration and apply it into future fic. Review me and you will make me happy:D Enjoy!

* * *

**Plot:** A harsh rainy night leads the blue-eyed prince, to an auburn haired damsel in distress.

* * *

**Pairings:** Slight **_Seto x Shizuka_** fluff.

* * *

**Info:** Fic is told from Kaiba's POV (Point of view).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

_**S i m p l i c i t y**_

**---------**

**By:** PrincessChaos

"Love is like rain, you never know how hard it will be or how long it will last." - Unknown

* * *

**One-Shot

* * *

**

-

I stared out of my office window, watching the city be washed down from the current hard down pour that had bestowed on it. People scurried on the streets seeking shelter from the storm, seeking warmth from the damp cold weather. I watched with dull interest—my limo was suppose to be here ten minutes ago, and has yet to show up. I wondered inwardly what was taking the chauffeur so long to get here.

I sighed and turned my chair around to face my illuminating computer monitor. I stared at wallpaper on it with the K.C. logo embedded on it—Kaiba Corporations. The company that I owned and worked labored endlessly for, just so my little brother can have a roof over his head. Speaking of my little brother—where was the kid? I took out my cell phone and called him up—the phone rang, but no one answered. I frowned, worried a bit. Why didn't he pick up the phone. I let it ring for the twelfth time and hung up sighing.

I closed my eyes and my shoulders slumped—my body ached sleep, but my mind craved work. What to do? Where was Mokuba? Why was I talking to myself like some senile man? I rubbed my forehead and groaned at the headache that pounded. The damn chauffeur better be here quick, or else I would walk home and he would find himself without a job in the morning. My eyes narrowed as my head throbbed, my hand scurried down to the lower drawer of my desk and I took out a little bottle.

I fiddled with the cap, using my teeth to open it—how humble of me. I was starting to act like the mutt. I shook my head at the thought—I haven't seen him or the midget for years now, including the rest of the cheerleading group. Hmph, why do I even care. I popped two white pills into my mouth and walked out of my dark office and into the empty corridor of my building. My footsteps tapped against the marble floor as I made my way down to the break room to fetch myself a glass of water.

Speaking of water, is it just me or has it started raining even harder? I listened carefully to the rain outside—yes, it has surely started down pouring harder. I grabbed a bottle of water from the little refrigerator in the corner of the break room, twisting the cap off and gulping down the water. I looked out of the window once more to see a black limo pull up in front of the building—well isn't it about time? I drank what was left in the water quickly and chucked the container into the trash. As I was heading back towards my office my phone rang—it was Mokuba. Well, at least I know he hadn't been kidnapped. I picked up.

"Mokuba where are you?" I asked bluntly. "Gee, some greeting Seto," he grumbled. I sighed, "Okay. Hi, now where are you?" I asked once more.

"At my friend Shoji's house," he stated innocently. Well at least he wasn't lying and was safe. "Good, what time will you be home?" I asked.

"Well, I called you to tell you I'm sleeping over tonight, is it okay with you?" he asked. I leaned against the wall rubbing the spot in between my eyes. _Sure, why the hell not_, my mind shouted. "Okay," I simply stated in a monotone voice, and shut the phone. What has gotten over me—is it stress? I grumbled remembering a limo was waiting for me downstairs, as I went back into my office to get my coat and briefcase.

* * *

"What took you so long?" I asked the chauffeur, as I entered my limo. He bowed slightly, "I apologize Kaiba-sama **(1)**, but the roads were clogged up due to the weather," he stated. 

I glared, "Fine then, just don't let it happen again." He nodded and turned his attention back to driving. The engine started and the limo smoothly, roared off. I leaned back in the leather seat, rubbing my soar head, when suddenly the limo screeched to a halt and I nearly flew out of my seat. I snarled, "What happen—" I stopped in mid sentence, as I saw for myself, a girl in front of my limo, her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin, her red hair was matted and clinging onto her heart shaped face.

My heart did I lurch, as she stared into the limo and stared straight into my eyes, her honey-brown eyes were wide with fear—I knew they were due to my limo almost crashing right into her. But those eyes, they seemed somewhat familiar, as I have seen them before somewhere. My thought however was interrupted as my chauffeur honked the blasted horn. The girl jumped up in surprise and reacted, rushing quickly away and onto the side walk.

"The nerve," my chauffeur mumbled and was about to continue driving. I stared out of the side window to see the girl hugging herself for warmth as she slowly walked down the street. My heart lurched with pity and I found myself saying something abnormal of me—"Wait," I said, surprising both my chauffeur and I.

I got out of my limo and ran towards the auburn haired beauty, ignoring the rain that felt like needles against my skin. I gingerly placed my hand on her shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise as she quickly turned around, only to look straight at my chest. She looked up at me with those innocent honey-brown eyes. I took her hand and dragged her towards the limo, she didn't know how to react and would have probably yelled rape, but she was too busy shivering.

"But I…" she said sweetly. I hushed her with a raise of my hand, "You shouldn't be out in this kind of weather, especially at this time of night," I stated, dragging her into the limo. She said nothing more, as she sat down next to me, looking down at her folded hands on her lap. I shut the door behind me, "Where do you live?" I asked.

She looked up, "You really shouldn't—" I cut her off with a raise of my hand, "Where do you live?" I asked more sternly this time. She complied and told me, afterwards I ordered the chauffeur to drive there. I crossed my leg over the other and my arms as well, eyeing the little auburn haired girl. She couldn't be any older than sixteen, but what was she doing out in this kind of weather and at this time of night. My curiosity overwhelmed me and so I asked. "What are you doing about Domino City, at this time and weather?"

She stared up at me and blinked, "I-I got lost. I'm new to the city and I-I thought I would be able to get back home m-myself from my friend's h-house," she trembled, her shoulder's shaking. My god, the least thing I needed right now was an emotionally unstable girl crying out to me.

"Well it was foolish of you to do so," I said. I saw her wince at my words, but I was only stating the truth. "Y-You're right. I should have called my onni-chan **(2)** up a-and asked him to pick me up," she sobbed. I groaned inwardly. Great, now she was crying thanks to me. Uh, I should have just left her to walk in the rain.

I did a thorough scan on her—I know I have seen her before somewhere, that red hair seemed so familiar. I decided to just keep quiet and let her sob away and relax. She looked cold in those damp clothes and my heart twinge with pity. Damn it, since when do I act this way towards anyone else besides my little brother? I slipped my coat off and handed it to her, "Here," I stated, she looked up directly into my cobalt eyes, as she hesitantly took the coat.

"It's not diseased," I stated, noticing the look on her face. I know she didn't trust me, who trusted a stranger anyhow? She blushed and took the coat gingerly, "Thank you," she said sweetly. Well, looks like she has stopped sobbing and stuttering. Hooray.

I grumbled and crossed my arms leaning back into my chair. I pulled on my tie, the thing was getting on my nerves so I took it off—much better. I felt her eyes on me, watching me, so I looked up at her once more. She quickly averted her eyes from me to her lap—she was such a strange girl. I examined her, my coat two sizes too big for seem to swallow her up. I chuckled seeing the sleeves hanging loosely by her sides. Though the coat was too big on her it did somewhat suit her—she looked like a lost little angel, under the gray polyester material. She heard me chuckle and looked up blushing.

Interesting. Why in the world would she be blushing? Hmm, she probably thought I was laughing at her—well I sort of was, the coat looked awkward on her. "Why are you laughing?" she asked innocently. "The coat. It looks funny on you," I said smirking. She muttered an "Oh" and continued to stare at her lap as she fiddled with the long sleeves. I said nothing more. The limo ride fell silent.

* * *

The car ride was still silent and she kept staring at me—why did she keep doing that? Did I have something on my face? What? I resisted the urge to blurt out those questions—I know she was sensitive. I figured that out when I met her and how easily she can cry. A fragile creature she was, innocent as well, like an angel. All she lacked was a golden halo and a set of white wings, but besides that she had the other qualities of one. Hmm, it was getting awfully too quiet and I was quite curious about her. My mind kept nagging me to ask her who she was, because she did, indeed, seem familiar. I just know I knew her from somewhere, but the question was: Where? 

She said she had a brother didn't she? Unless my memory ceases, to fail me, she did mention that. Maybe I knew her brother, they could look alike right? Right? Hmm, but then again I don't recall meeting any male with auburn hair. My mind continued to nag me to ask her and I cursed inwardly as I finally did ask. "Do I know you?" I asked.

She looked up at me and blinked once more, "You don't remember me?" she asked honestly. _No shit Sherlock, that's why I asked you if I knew you or not_, I said inwardly. I cleared my throat, before I really did scream what my mind was. "No," I stated.

She looked disappointed that I did not recognize her. Oh well. Who said I had the greatest memory in the world anyhow? So, I asked her once more, "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me, but I was at the Battle City tournament two years ago". Ah, so that's where I had seen her. Now Seto, think back and try to remember auburn hair, angel like features—who was like that? Suddenly like a ton of bricks it hit me, vaguely, but clearly. The mutt's sister, what's her name—Shinto? No, no, that's not right, it was Shizuka, yes that was right, Shizuka. The quiet girl who had somehow talked me into aiding the little albino boy aboard my aircraft—how can I not forget? That was really the only time I talked to her as well, well not really talk. It was really short, as it had been her mostly bowing down before me like a mongrel. I chuckled softly. She was also the mutt's little innocent sister, of course she groveled to me.

"Shizuka," I stated in a monotone voice, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. I chuckled once more, oh this was sweet. Sweet indeed, when the mutt finds out that she actually sat with me in a limo. Of course I won't tell him what really happened, which was nothing, but I would stretch it a bit. Diabolical and immature of me? Yes, yes it is, but this was a great opportunity for payback and I was going to use it.

"I thought you didn't remember me," she said softly, causing me to break my thoughts. "Well, you mentioned Battle City. I figured it out," I declared. She carefully tucked a loose lock of auburn hair behind her ear—though she was a Katsuya, she looked nothing like the mutt of a brother. She was quite pretty. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I cursed inwardly; I think the aspirins I had earlier where finally going to my head. Maybe I was delusional?

I looked up once more at her and was a little taken aback when I realized she was staring right back at me. I stared at her stone-faced, my cobalt eyes piercing into her honey ones. She flinched, not able to take the glare and looked away and out of the window. "Do you live with the mutt?" I asked.

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at me, "Jounouchi is not a mutt," she stated firmly. I smirked, my, my, looks like the angel had fangs. "You're right he's a low class duelist, who will amount to nothing," I declared coldly. I saw her gulp. My, my, she gives up quite quickly.

"What has Jounouchi done to you?" she asked, with no trace of malice in her voice what so ever. "He was born," I said unemotionally. She turned away from me and I saw her stiffen up a bit and she solemnly stared out of the window.

I stared out of the window as well—the weather was terrible and it looked like it would be going on for quite a while. All of a sudden, she whipped her head back around and gave me a cold glare. I was quiet surprised, but I showed no sign of it, instead I perked an eyebrow. "You really do hate my brother," she said sadly.

"Hate is putting it weak. Strongly loathe with a deep passion fit's the genre," I stated glaring back at her. She flinched once more and I sighed. It was going to be a long night. She turned her head back around and continued to stare out of the window.

I took this opportunity to examine her. My eyes wandered about her. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back, not damp anymore from the rain, but dry and looked silky to touch, surprisingly. Her ivory skin seemed to radiate from the slight light coming from the outside lampposts, causing this slight aura to emit about her. She was beautiful, indeed, made me wonder how a fragile beauty, such as her, can be related to that slobbering idiot, Katsuya. She must have seen me eyeing from the reflection of the window, because she had whipped around quickly and gazed up at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked, her auburn hair falling in front of her eyes. I couldn't resist tucking the loose strands that fell, behind her ear, so I did, and she seemed quite taken aback and jumpy about it. Her skin and hair were both smooth and silky, like it had seemed. I chuckled, deciding to answer her question, "Because, you're quite pretty," I whispered into her ear and then leaned back into my seat. She seemed shock at that statement, as her honey eyes widened and a slight blush blessed her face.

I chuckled at this. She turned her gaze away from me and stared down at her lap. I decided to put a stop to this, so I lifted her chin up gently and forced her to gaze up at me. "Stop doing that," I commanded. Her cheeks seemed to flare even brighter from my touch. I felt a tug at the corner of my mouth and smirked wider. "Tell me little Shizuka…do I intimidate you?" I asked, leaning forward towards her. She slowly backed away from me, but I grabbed her wrist, but not too tightly.

"Please, let go," she begged me, as she tugged on her arm. "No," I simple stated, "Now, answer the question." She gulped, "I…I…does it m-matter?" she asked shakily. I grinned, "Of course it does. Now tell me."

She looked down at her lap once more and I narrowed my eyes, lifting her chin up once more, "I thought I told you not to do that." Her eyes widened in fear. I sighed and let go of her wrist, she gladly pulled away and backed far away from me as possible.

Well, I guess my question was answered. She was terrified of me, but quite frankly it's not my fault really. It is just the kind of person I am. Am I an uncaring emotionless being? Of course not, I care about my little brother and my company—as for the emotionless part, I do not think it was humanly possible—everyone had feelings.

I looked at the auburn haired angel in my limo, huddled about in the corner avoiding my gaze—staring at her shoes. Maybe I shouldn't have chilled her that much. She looked up at me carefully, eyeing me. I felt a tad bit guilty about the incident that had occurred a few minutes ago. "Stop staring at me," she demanded. I perked an eyebrow at her, "Oh? But you can stare at me?" I mused. She blushed once more and turned her head around mumbling. How amusing she was. One minute she can be afraid, the next minute she can be calm like nothing had happened.

"Are you really related to the mongrel?" I asked, looking up at the car ceiling. I heard her rustle in her seat slightly and turned my head to see her leaning forward and looking at me straight in the face. I perked an eyebrow.

"Jounouchi is not a dog. Stop addressing him as one. And yes, I am his little sister," she stated. I smirked, "He is a dog. A worthless sniveling dog, who will amount to nothing."

She gulped at my harsh words. "I-I think I'll walk home from here. Please tell your chauffeur to stop so I may get out." I scowled, "No." She opened her mouth t protest, but I cut her off, "No, because it is raining hard, it's late at night, and lastly, you don't even know which direction to go to. So I suggest, you do not argue with me over this matter. Understood?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why would you care?" she asked. Care? Did she honestly believe I care? Wait, maybe I did. Did I? Was this really caring? Should I really care if she gets out or not? I convinced myself that I hadn't let her leave, so I would not have to suffer a lawsuit, if something shall happen to her, if I had let her go—I would be blamed.

"I don't care, but the mutt does," I stated. She clenched her fist slightly at the word mutt. My, my, how easily she can be angered over a nickname. "Why does it matter that Jounouchi cares?" she asked, tugging at the long sleeves of my trench coat. "It doesn't," I simply stated. "But you just said—" I quickly cut her off.

"Forget what I said," I stated sternly, glaring at her. She looked away, finding the buttons on my coat, much more interesting. I grunted; damn how I wished I had never offered to drop her at home. Instead of spending my time with the mutt's little sister, I could be at home working—doing something productive, instead of spending my time with this girl. She has no backbone—well, at some moments, but she was easily afraid the next second. I sneered in disgust. What else could I expect from a Jounouchi? Although the mutt, never knew how to shut his own mouth. The limo ride continued to be silent.

* * *

The downpour started to thicken, as the rain crashed down onto the roof of the limo. Shit, what a damn storm. The limo suddenly stopped and I gritted my teeth. What now? I pressed the button next to me, talking into the intercom, "Why did we stop?" I asked, "You better have a good reason." 

"Err, pardon sir, but the storm has gotten violent and in order not to risk an accident, I stopped the limo. Only for a few minutes though; until this storm lightens up a bit. Shouldn't take very long," he explained.

I growled and leaned back in my seat, rubbing the area between my eyes. Damn, more time with Jounouchi. Speaking of Jounouchi, she has been quiet this passed half an hour. I looked over to my right, she wasn't there. I blinked and heard a slight rusting. I looked down to see her head near my lap. She had fallen asleep, snuggled up in my coat, her auburn locks fanning her face a bit. She looked heavenly and so innocent. I found myself staring at her and not being able to look away. She stirred lightly and I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? Were the aspirins going to my head? Argh, I cursed this whole situation. Damn that Jounouchi!

I looked back down at her, moving the locks of hair, which fanned her face. She stirred slightly, mumbling from my touch. I smirked, picking up a lock of her hair gently, twiddling it around my fingers. The rain subsided a bit, almost to a stop, and the limo began to move again. I watched her sleep, seeing that there was nothing else to really do. Her chest moved lightly, as she slept blissfully. I chuckled slightly—never did I ever see myself picking up a Jounouchi and saving her from the harsh weather. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't picked her up. She could have been lost, killed, raped…

I sighed, as the limo slowed down a bit, almost to a halt. A new neighborhood came into view, a line of little houses, some looked as if they needed repair, but it was quite a fair neighborhood. The limo stopped in front of a small yellow house—Jounouchi's house. I looked at the girl, pondering if I should wake her up and let her walk into her house or should I just bring her there myself. I decided I did not want to disturb her slumber.

I opened the door and scooped the girl up, cradling her in my arms. I walked towards the house, walking up the brick steps. The rain had stopped and the clouds had started to clear up. I knocked on the door, hearing shuffling. The door was pulled open, "Shiz!"

"Shut up mutt, before you wake her up," I stated. The dog blinked at me in confusion for a moment, seeing his sister asleep with her head lying against my chest. His bewildered face, soon turned into an angry one, "What did ya' do to my sista'?" he asked, taking her from my arms. "Nothing. In fact you should be thanking me. Your sister got lost," I stated, turning away. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, "Liar! I swear I'll kill ya' if ya' did anything to her!" Jounouchi yelled. Shizuka stirred slightly in her brother's arms.

"Mutt, shut up. You're going to wake her up. If you don't believe me, then ask your sister when she wakes up," I said, walking away, back to the limo. Jounouchi didn't seem to have been convinced, but seeing that he did not wake up his sister, he closed the door and walked back into the house, with the sleeping angel in his arms.

I sighed and sat back in the limo. You try to be a good guy once and you get brutally attacked. Damn society, no respect what so ever. I huffed, as the limo began moving once again. I looked out the window, watching the small yellow house disappearing from view. Who knew if I would see her again or not? But it may be soon.

She still has my trench coat.

-

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

**(1)** – "Sama" - added on in order to show respect to the individual.

**(2)** – "Onni-chan" - big brother.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Argh! I have no idea why I posted this. I hate it, although it took me 16 hours to write, not including breaks. **_I may delete it, if not it may become a future fic_**. Be on the look out. Recently, I have not have had that much inspirations to write fan fiction anymore. I have ideas, I just can't figure out how to type it. I usually end up sending the thing I working on into the recycling bin. So you'll see me update every now and then. 

Review if you would like this one-shot to become a full fledge fic. I need feedback, people.

* * *

**-P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Simplicity_** copyright © **08.12.05** by **_PrincessChaos_**  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi_**  
Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
